


Goodbye

by R_Salie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Before the credits, Episode: s03e03 His Last Vow, F/M, Gen, His Last Vow Spoilers, John's thoughts, M/M, Sad, Sherlock Series 3 Spoilers, Sorrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 21:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Salie/pseuds/R_Salie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's thoughts to Sherlock as he watched the plane to leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> You can see it as Johnlock if you want to or just as friendship. It's yours to decide.

Tell me, it’s going to be alright  
Tell me, you will fight.  
Tell me.

I need you back.  
I need you not gone.  
I need you.

You are my best friend.  
You didn’t know it,  
You should have.

I refuse to say goodbye to you.  
I refuse to let go of you.  
I refuse.

It was one single shot.  
It was the most amazing and stupidest thing you have ever done.  
I invaded Afghanistan, I should know.  
You did it for me and Mary.  
You did more than you should have been asked to.  
I didn’t ask.  
I didn’t wish.

There should have been some other solution.  
We just needed time.  
We just…  
You would look at me if you would hear that and just say; “John”, and turn you head slightly.  
I know there was no other solution.  
I wish there was.

I know you just wanted me to smile for the last time.  
You knew what would happen after six months.  
I saw it in your eyes.  
I knew it the moment Mycroft left us alone.  
From the way Mary behaved.  
You were saying goodbye.  
You were saying goodbye for the last time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this tiny little thing. I would love comments.


End file.
